When I Met You
by adler's right
Summary: Story on how Hector and Andromache met and fell in love with each other.
1. arranged marriage!

When I met You

By: rin-ciacco

XXX

A/N: Besides being an Inuyasha addict I am hopelessly devoted to Hector! But since he is married I have converted all my energy into supporting Andromache and him. I borrowed the title from the APO hit "When I Met You". I'm listening to Barbie Almabis' version while I'm typing.

Enjoy! Oh yah…they don't belong to me.

XXX

'_No this is not happening… No, No!' _this was the single thought running through Princess Andromache's mind.

This night was meant for celebration and happiness. Yet it ended in tears.

King Achaos had called all his servants and subjects. The palace was open for one all! The king had important news to reveal. All day servants and maids were bustling through in and out of the grand ballroom, arranging the preparations needed for the party. Andromache found herself looking forward to the grand event. She was all-smiles and she greeted the guests with grace she was known for.

But she forgot her manners when her father made that big announcement.

"_I am proud to announce to each and every one of you that my daughter, Princess Andromache is set to marry the Prince of Troy," the king announced with pride and gaiety apparent in his voice._

Who cares about manners when it's your future at stake?

Everyone had cheered. They loved their princess and the prince of a powerful kingdom is not a bad match for their beloved princess.

Andromache had other plans. "NO!" she screamed that everyone was shocked. They never saw their princess like this and why? She was to marry a good man what has upset her?

"NO! NO! NO! I refuse!"

The king turned to her daughter. He had anticipated this. The young girl had always held a strong opinion against arranged marriages. This is why he announced it in front of an audience. He knew she wouldn't protest In front of so many people.

He thought wrong.

Bracing himself, he replied in a cool calculated tone. "Why do you refuse?"

"I do not know the guy!"

He looked to his wife for some help. The queen read his expression and quickly replied. "You will know the prince he will come the day after tomorrow."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Let's talk about this later. Tonight is a night for fun!" the king said turning to the quiet guests.

Sensing that it would be unwise to pursue the subject in front of other people, Andromache left to the safety of her room.

'_It's not fair!'_ The princess sobbed into her hands. She sat at the floor of her room, thoughts of an unbearable life of being tied to an idiotic man. No she was not being prejudiced, she had heard many things about the prince. Mostly about his successful military exploits, that did not impress her. To her it did not merit any recognition to be so young and yet to be so comfortable in killing other people.

"Probably a brainless fool. Hungry for blood and death" she said to herself in between sobs.

She knows it is selfish of her, it is not a secret that their kingdom is slowly disintegrating. They needed help and his father was wise to ally himself with the great kingdom of Troy. She needs to sacrifice her happiness for her nation's sake.

Try as she might she still wants to be selfish.

XXX

Sorry for the crappy beginning but I promise to improve on the next ones. Next I'll be doing Hector 's side. Please review I really need inspiration so I could get over major writer's block.


	2. obedience

When I met You

By: rin-ciacco

XXX

A/N: Gah! I'm supposed to be studying for some big physics test but I don't feel like it. My school is very evil, to the point that ignoring it will be the wisest choice. Of course they're not supposed to know that so don't tell.

I'm having a very hard time thinking of what should happen next cause I'm not a romantic but I'm trying my best. Really. If only my determination can be transferred to that physics test. Sigh.

Hector does not belong to me… (Soon he will be…soon…insert evil laugh…)

XXX

"Friends we have gathered here to celebrate a victory yet again of our forces against enemies." King Priam announced in front of the militia.

The most important men in Troy were present. The grand chancellor and the generals, everyone. Something was up Hector sensed it. His father never invited them all to just announce a victory.

"It is with great pride that this victory was achieved by none other than my son, Prince Hector!"

Hector stood up to acknowledge his father's praise.

His father motioned for him to come nearer to the throne.

"Son you have brought many honors to our great country."

"Thank you father."

"With all that you gave now it is time for you to receive." His father held his shoulders and proudly beamed at the crowd. "To all of you I announce my son's engagement to the Princess of Leruth. " His father smiled at him.

Hector smiled back. "Thank you father."

o0o

Hector was not a typical warrior, sure he had a knack for it but that doesn't mean he likes it.

He was forced to train at such a young age, as all his other brothers did. Their master had noticed his potential and at the young age of 14 he found himself leading armies on a never- ending quest. He never understood the point, their kingdom was large but to them never enough. He gave up on trying to make sense out of anything, so long ago he decided that he would only follow orders.

After 8 years his opinion of war never changed. Killing people wasn't the kind of thing he enjoys. Every night he is plagued by the voices of the men he slew. They were calling for him. Waiting at the other end of the River Styx.

This night the souls were particularly persistent. Each were chanting his name, taunting him, and telling him that someday he will find himself on that same bank they were in.

Hector woke up in a sweat. "Stupid dreams." It was almost dawn. He stood up and walked over the balcony. He decided to take his mind off the horrifying dream. His thoughts strayed to the engagement. His father was a brilliant tactician. Leruthian archers were the best in the world. His father was sealing a deal, he would marry the princess and Troy has yet again gained a powerful army. The King of Leruthu probably thought of his country as well, his kingdom is slowly disintegrating help was needed.

Sigh. _'I guess the Princess is just like me. Always obedient. I just hope that she'll be nice. Of course beautiful.'_

Hector waited for the rising sun.

XXX

Hector is a guy, so don't call him superficial. Admit it beauty DOES matter. (Sad fact but as I said it is a fact.)

To zagato: Thanks for the review and thanks for the advice I enabled the anonymous reviews. Thanks again! XD


End file.
